


二月计划/红寮时期的爱情

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万情人节文时间线在三期之前 入学的第二年补档 无R18情节
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	二月计划/红寮时期的爱情

-

丸藤翔眼瞅着十代往他兜里塞了个纸团，神神秘秘像在做贼。他十代大哥从来都把课堂纪律踩在脚下，上课吃杯面都是面不改色，怎么如今递个纸条还要偷偷摸摸四处张望。翔深感惊奇，摸出纸团打开一看，十代这字迹乱得很有水平，一眼看过去根本不知道写了什么。他捂在手里端详好久，终于醒悟。

第一行字：帮我想个办法，好兄弟。

第二行：怎么才能骗到万丈目跟我约会。

落款是一个丑兮兮的羽翼栗子球，不知道十代画了多久。当他转头看他的时候，十代还在一个劲地给他使眼色。

万丈目坐在他的另一侧。

翔好奇地往那边瞅，十代就动动身子挡住他。你来我往好一会，翔气馁了，缩起脖子，压低声音说：“你没发烧吧？”

十代回他一个龇牙咧嘴的表情，翔心领神会，收起纸条端端坐好，什么事都没发生过，什么字都没看见。

万丈目根本没注意过他俩的小动作。十代偷偷观察了一会，发现万丈目确实在听课，还有点走神，拄着脑袋对讲台发呆，半天才眨一下眼。周五的最后一节课就是这样，每个人都心不在焉、蠢蠢欲动，有人是真有打算，也有人是被这气氛感染，早早收起了课本等待下课。

台上的讲师脾气好，不跟他们计较。十代在桌底下捅他，叫他别傻笑了赶紧想，一边琢磨怎么跟万丈目解释：我和翔有点事要先走一步。

把万丈目一个人丢下好像有点不合适。

还没等他想出来，下课铃就响了。万丈目回了魂，立刻合上课本准备离开。十代拉住他：“万丈目，我…”

“我去电脑室。”

“…啊？”

你不是有电脑吗，十代心想。但他没敢问，万丈目站起来俯视的脸背着灯光，看起来有点凶。

“那你别太晚回来。”

说完他就后悔了，万丈目什么时候听过他的话，不跟他呛两句就谢天谢地了。翔在一边看着，剑山也在教室门口探头，刚好碰上向外走的万丈目，还急急忙忙和他打了个招呼。

万丈目没为难他。

剑山还是挺怵他的，属于他说也说不过，打牌也打不过的人。说到打牌，虽然他打不过十代，但十代很承认他的实力和人品，愿意跟他做朋友；万丈目可不愿意。这小少爷心高气傲，看不上一般的决斗者；不过也不招人讨厌，他和十代吵架归吵架，很少殃及他的两个小跟班，只有被十代气着了才会凶巴巴地瞪着他俩。

万丈目嗓音哑，有时候他都觉得这学长下一秒就要红了眼眶。

天色暗得很快，食堂里很暖和，有一股饭香味。往常十代很喜欢赖在食堂蹭免费茶水，跟万丈目他们打牌，输的人在脸上贴小纸条，直到掌勺大叔出来擦摆桌椅，才恋恋不舍地磨蹭出去各自回屋。

法老王跳到十代对面的椅子上打哈欠，以往这位置也是空着，翔和剑山心照不宣留给万丈目的。不过万丈目一向特立独行，喜欢自己坐一桌，离他们远远的，又喜欢听他们扯东扯西。

法老王还知道蹦到人前的椅子上，万丈目就不会，非得游城十代端着盘子从他旁边来回绕，才肯抬眼骂他一句有病。

吃完了饭钻进屋里开始特训，翔说一句，他就记一句，圆珠笔在纸面上瞎划拉，故意不好好写，以免随手扔在某处被眼尖心细的万丈目翻出来。

玫瑰花，巧克力——十代打断他：“楼下草丛的野花行不行？”

小个子的前室友白了他一眼。“这破天气哪还有什么野花。你想想万丈目是什么身份，就算他现在跟我们一起吃饭一起洗澡，那也是因为…”他顿了顿，瞧向十代，而当事人却兀自走神；翔咳了一声，“因为大哥你在红寮。”

“他没有和我们一起洗澡。”十代挠了挠头，困惑地说，“其实他留红寮也不是因为我，就是顺带找我麻烦罢了。”

只是红寮规矩少杂事也少，能让他安心决斗罢了。

十代也不知道自己怎么这么了解他。当初大德寺先生发给万丈目那套红制服还一直放在他屋里，万丈目不愿意要，天天对他发脾气。后来吵架多了关系反而好起来，如今红寮的学生一个个被提拔晋升，空了好几间屋子，万丈目不肯走，库洛诺斯教授还找他谈过几次。十代在旁边被罚写，听着贵族教授苦口婆心劝说贵族学生：你这样我也不好跟你哥哥交代。

万丈目原本低着头有一搭没一搭地听，十代还偷偷做鬼脸逗他。听见这话他一下抬起头，十代心想完了，要吵起来了，万丈目最烦别人把他哥哥搬出来压他。

结果万丈目出人意料的冷静，利落地向库洛诺斯教授道谢，然后头也不回出了门。

他好久没出过岛了，每天从食堂的小电视里看看新闻听听声，傍晚有电视剧，但经常被万丈目换到别的频道。十代和他抢遥控器，抢不到就抱着电视旁边的按钮调频。

决斗学院是绝对的寄宿制，校内联系一般用校方派发的移动终端；移动电话虽然已被普及，但在高中生群体中仍然算是个稀罕物件。富家少爷万丈目当然有一个，牌子还挺贵，他哥给他打电话的时候十代经常就在旁边。

其实十代也有，只不过父母长期从事需要保密的研究，大半时间联系不上，接通了也是寥寥几句，我过得挺好的，没欺负别人，虽然总被库洛诺斯教授针对但他是个好人。

他和父母提过他这几个朋友的名字，说到万丈目准的时候还有点不好意思，但电话那头的人肯定没听出来。在某一段时间里他很抗拒对别人念起万丈目的名字，那几个音节从他嘴里跑出来，又得不到名字主人的回应：是万丈目先生。他用尽一切代词，那个家伙，那谁，他，去费力地将两人关系渲染得黏糊又腻歪。

谁不知道万丈目准喜欢揪着游城十代打牌？

同级生不瞎也不傻，每天上课就看这两位冤家动口动手上演无声哑剧。大教室的座位挨在一起，实战课还总被分作一组对战，前者尚且有点巧合的因素，后者纯粹就是库洛诺斯教授管不住十代，就把这个麻烦家伙甩给优等生万丈目了。

新闻里播报北方地区的强降雪，十代好几年没看见雪景了，这岛上冬天冷归冷，掉的还是噼里啪啦的大雨点子。圣诞节的时候他没回家，万丈目也是，红寮就剩他们两个，食堂也不开门，只好天天去小卖部买面包吃。

那时候十代还问他，怎么我们万丈目少爷也放假不回家呢，万丈目的脸被冻得煞白，站在柜台呵着冷气叫他闭嘴。

那两周时间不难熬，自己待着无聊，两人凑在一起就是吵不完的架。他们几乎买空了一货架的面包，买光了杯面与纯净水。每天早上万丈目自己去食堂烧开水，冲泡奶粉，沏咖啡，偶尔心情好，还会顺带给十代弄一杯。十代吃了他的东西，吵架自然也就不那么拼尽全力，实在惹生气了，还会凑过去哄一哄。

万丈目，别生气啦，我不是在说你，我说法老王呢。

他还总是督促他一天三顿饭，不然以十代怕麻烦的性格，肯定在床上裹着被子躺到中午，凑合吃点东西再熬到晚上睡觉。万丈目闪电不允许这样堕落的生活方式，法老王晚上窝在他床底下睡觉，早上就会被他拎出去：自己闯闯，别一天到晚跟那个游城十代学。

捧着热乎乎杯面的十代想，原来他对吃饭都这么有仪式感，以后结了婚，对方完全不用担心他不顾家。兴许他连家务都能一同包揽。

真好啊，十代模模糊糊地想。

周六库洛诺斯教授又找他补课，费尽口舌教导他：你这笔试成绩太差了，没法给你提到黄寮去。十代嗯嗯啊啊地点头，想方设法钻了空子逃出来，捏着练习册头也不回地喊，我回去让万丈目辅导我；库洛诺斯教授在后面叫，周一交不上来看我把你小子的决斗盘没收。

翔陪他一起去小卖部，一路唠唠叨叨：“这种事为什么还要人陪，是欺负我没有约会对象吗。”

结果走到地方一看，不仅是巧克力，连包装精美的糖都已经售完了。多美婶在整理新卡包，一排一排码放整齐，以往十代一来就是冲这个，要么就是抽卡面包。

面包也有很多，在一进门的购物筐里堆着。

“那还有什么其他的可以送人的东西吗，”十代揣着兜站在货架面前，“情人节拿去送人的。”

多美婶一听就乐了，脸上的褶挤到一起，慈祥又和蔼。“十代有女朋友啦，”她在围裙上蹭了蹭手，八卦地凑到柜台前，像打量新女婿一样端详十代，“哎呀，没想到十代还能在我这买除了卡包以外的东西，真是长大啦。”

也不是女朋友，十代小声嘀咕。翔在一旁熟络地插嘴：“今年巧克力卖的这么快呀，我记得去年直到情人节当天还在卖呢。”

“你怎么记得这么清楚？”十代奇怪。

翔抬眼瞅了瞅他，耷拉下眼皮小声叹气：“因为当时我替我哥买来着，不过这个是秘密，你别告诉别人。”

最近他一提起他哥就总是叹气，十代也跟着叹气，两人各愁各的，悲不相通，喜也不相通。

最后翔给他支招，借着运送补给的轮船或直升机捎点东西过来。出门的时候多美婶非要塞他两个苹果，十代不好推辞，便笑嘻嘻地收下了。走到红寮楼底下和万丈目打了个照面，也不知道他要去哪里，两手空空的，决斗盘也没拿。十代下意识躲到翔的后面，眼神也撇开，以为自己能伪装得多不起眼。

万丈目果然没理他。

等他走远了十代才琢磨出不对：万丈目昨天晚上什么时候回来的，他今天这又是要去哪，怎么见着我还装看不见。

他是不是病了不舒服。

他是不是要去跟谁约会。

翔跟着十代一起坐在红寮的楼梯上，手背撑着下巴，目光远眺，看热闹不嫌事大。

十代发呆，掏出手机看了又看，也不知道该联系谁。翔歪头调侃他：“真是甜蜜的烦恼。”

“也不是。”十代说，“其实没有在烦恼这件事。”

但是高中生总要有点烦恼的事，十代不会因为学习烦恼，更不会将决斗结果放在心上。属于吃饱饭之后再往上一个层级的烦恼，翔总结说，要我说你根本不用准备什么东西，直接去和他说你喜欢他不就好了。

“真羡慕大哥，我还天天提心吊胆怕被赶回红寮，一边应付作业，一边去调整卡组应付那些看我不顺眼的黄寮原住民——不是说剑山，不过他也经常混在那里面给我捣乱。”

“那不是也挺好的吗，生活，呃，生活很充实。”十代拍拍他的肩，“这两天辛苦你给我支招，翔，好兄弟，等事成了我一定请你吃饭，吃蓝寮的自助餐，学姐学妹都环绕你的那种。”

“那倒不用。”翔说，“我就是想比蓝寮那些女生更提前一步了解事情真相。”

“…什么蓝寮女生？”十代睁大了眼。他没记得他得罪那些小姑娘啊。

“噢，大哥不知道吗，她们好多人都猜你和万丈目是那个。”

“…那个？”

翔谨慎地、上上下下打量他的脸，十代从他眼中看出了一半悲悯，还有一半连严肃表情也压不住的窃笑。

“一对同性恋人。”

-

最后他也没联系上岛外能帮忙捎礼物的人。周末过得很快，十代又喜欢睡懒觉，一起床就是中午。

翔和剑山知道他起得晚，也很少在上午就来找他。上次他俩还抱怨，黄寮那边有自己首席设定的额外作业——只有翔抱怨，剑山好像已经习以为常。十代顶着乱糟糟的头发洗漱，被子也不叠，换了鞋下楼吃饭。周末就餐的时间宽松，食堂里没几个人，饭香味勾得他肚子叫唤。窗口后面的打饭阿姨也喜欢十代，总会多给他盛一些，说看他吃饭就很开心，还念叨让他多长长身体。

有时候十代会把她认成多美婶的亲姐妹。

他端着沉甸甸的托盘，在他们最常光顾的桌边坐下。椅子还没捂热，就听鞋跟咔哒咔哒的动静，不用回头就知道是万丈目进来了。他从他身边经过，衣摆潇洒，身形颀长，看十代只有自己咬着筷子发呆，便二话不说端着盘子坐在他对面。

十代吓了一跳。真挺巧的。转念一想可能也不是巧合，估计是万丈目听见他出门踢踢踏踏的声音，也收拾收拾下楼来，还制造了个相当矜持的时间差。

他在这思前想后，万丈目却不在意，只当对面是个空气，眼也没抬，手底下的熏鱼被戳得骨肉分离。

十代咽了咽口水。

万丈目善于观察，自然就着这个话头开口：“你总看着我干什么？”

十代摇头：“没有，没事。”

本来他都快忘了那事，现在被这人一勾，又发愁起来。

“喔。”万丈目说，“那你不要把口水溅到我盘子里。”

原来他是因为这个才不和我们坐一桌吃饭的，十代点点头，原来是这样。

下午他把翔撂在屋里，自己跑去码头平台。有点不仗义，他想，但很快把这一丁点愧疚抛在脑后。

万里无云的好天气，翔把他被子掏出来洗了，唠唠叨叨，像个过度慈爱的老母亲。当他问到晚上晾不干怎么睡觉的时候，翔神色复杂地瞅他一眼：你去万丈目同学的屋里借住一晚上不就得了？

说起来挺不好意思的，他在万丈目屋里打过地铺，还是去年夏天热得翻来覆去睡不着的时候。他半夜找万丈目打牌，敲开了门看见迷迷糊糊的小少爷揉着眼睛，还带着点没睡醒的鼻音：你是不是上厕所回来敲错门了。

十代后知后觉地想，那时候的万丈目真是可爱，从强打精神摸出卡组，到连胜两把后抓他领子扒眼皮叫他不许睡觉。

可惜他抱着敬畏之心，主动提出打地铺，一头栽下去就是天亮被拍醒，两人匆匆忙忙一通收拾。万丈目叫他起床的时候骑在他身上，当时没多想，顶多是觉得万丈目没有他自己说的那么讨厌他。

不讨厌就挺好的，他还挺开心地想，因为我喜欢和万丈目决斗，喜欢和他凑在一起，我欣赏他，不想真的被他往外推，不想被他讨厌。

二月气温尚未回暖，十代搓着手来回踱步。他是很少思考的人，只知道运送物资的货轮好像还要等一会才到，也知道那些货物首先要交到校方管理人员的手上，再依着名字派发下来。

眼巴巴地守着也没什么用，更何况他根本没东西要领。

他就想出来吹吹风。最近的事让他有点烦恼，甚至开始抵触——情人节快点来吧，再快点过去，无非是普普通通的一个星期三，和前后周末隔得最远的那一天。我将会和万丈目一起吃饭一起决斗，会分走他的巧克力，会在换上睡衣后敲开门向他道晚安。我会和他做很像朋友的事情，但也是只有我能做到的事情。

十代停在自己最常钓鱼的地方，像追忆往事一样心怀感慨：这次他没拿着鱼竿和小桶，也将像往常一般空手而归。海边的风很大，吹得他头发直向一边飘，敞怀的衣服也呼啦啦地灌风，好像鲜红的旗帜。

蓝寮的男孩注意到了他。

“十代前辈，你也在呀。”

他这话说得挺奇怪。这孩子心高气傲，从来不肯称他为学长。上周十代在楼梯拐角碰见他，还听他正与旁边人说到“十代那家伙”。咬牙切齿，挤眉弄眼，那语气和神态跟万丈目如出一辙。不过十代忘性大，转身招呼好友，你推我搡地一阵风似的从他们身边跑走，之后也一直没当回事。

如今想起来，无非是觉得看他眼熟——他叫什么来着，十代张了张嘴，常见姓氏在嘴里跳跳糖一样地蹦来蹦去，哪个也拿不准。他长得太大众了，十代承认，就算他一直在万丈目眼前晃荡，自己也从来没有把他看在眼里。

因为他的决斗实在普通，蓝寮黄寮随便拉出个人来也是这个水平；卡组也很普通，跟他的长相一样，丢进人堆就再也找不到。

五阶堂宝山抱着胳膊打量他，两人隔着七八米，在码头平台上倒也算不上是很远的距离。十代迟钝，只觉得那视线不太友善，可惜这孩子没戴着决斗盘，不然什么沟壑什么恩怨，他这个学长非要跟他清算清算。

好像他们直升蓝寮的家伙总爱自命不凡，天生高人一等，看不起红寮的人。结果还总喜欢缠着万丈目，一口一句万丈目先生，试图说服他重回蓝寮大别墅——怎么可能呢，十代那时候就站在万丈目旁边，听得耳朵都起茧子；可那些人偏像读不懂空气，硬要逼得万丈目再说一遍那天在台上的示爱宣言。

我在红寮是因为十代在这里，他乐呵呵地想，忽然又觉得这些人没那么烦了。万丈目对他们总是很有耐心，顶多是皱皱眉，不像对着他游城十代，哪怕一个标点符号的错都能让他揪出来嘲笑半天。

红寮钉子户扯住前蓝寮首席半年没洗的袖子：快点回去吧，今天有炸虾吃。

五阶堂宝山说：“十——十代前辈也在等吗？”

“等什么？”他说，“哦，对，是在等。”

原来他会和我说话啊，十代想，他不是只会那样瞥我吗，好像我是他情敌一样。

——我确实是他情敌。

那男孩又不继续问了。十代得了片刻安宁，正打算往旁边走走，又听他开口问道：“万丈目先生不在吗？”

“…我不知道他在哪。”这句是真的。好像把自己关在屋里，吃完饭后两人确实一起上楼了；但他们也不是每次出门都要互相招呼一声的。

他哦了一声走开了，十代也自觉地往旁边走了两步，各自拉开距离。他模仿不出万丈目那种气质，即使那一句万丈目在不在颇有他当时追求明日香的风范：横冲直撞的一头热。

-

情人节不放假。前些日子他半开玩笑地打探消息：情人节怎么过呀，万丈目先生。

万丈目瞅他一眼：当然是照常上课了。

去年万丈目收了不少巧克力，但他自己没吃几块，说那玩意甜得牙疼，还容易长胖。十代近水楼台，左手提两个纸袋，右手抱两个纸盒，拿回去跟翔和隼人分享，一点也不跟他客气。晚上刷牙的时候还碰上出来洗漱的万丈目，十代叼着牙刷笑嘻嘻地往他身上蹭，万丈目就向一边躲——平时都是迎上来骂他的。

很久以后十代才知道那些被他拿走的巧克力里混着万丈目送给他的。万丈目从来没提过。

巧克力是挺好吃的，十代最不挑食，万丈目塞来什么他都高高兴兴地接着。平日两人相处，打牌的时候多，吵架也像是打情骂俏；他早上喜欢赖床，万丈目就推门进去把他从被子里揪出来。翔调侃他俩：像一对磨合多年的老夫老妻。

万丈目反驳：我可不要这样又懒又馋的妻子。十代立刻举手：那我也不要他。

开窍之后十代也思考很久，为什么万丈目明明对他有意思，却总说些挫他士气的话呢。

用翔的话说，他是喜欢你喜欢得不行，但他心高气傲啊，大哥你想，万丈目怎么会承认他喜欢一个三番两次在众人面前把他欺负得落花流水的对手呢。他讨厌你恨你都来不及，怎么会愿意喜欢你。

他肯定要自我纠结一下啊。

说的也不是没有道理。其实这事十代没打算让别人知道的，可他这大半边装着决斗的脑子实在不够用。翔和剑山也不算外人，成天看着他俩打打闹闹，有时还无辜地被连带着挨万丈目一顿骂——去年情人节这时候剑山还没在，十代一拍脑袋：原来万丈目这么早就对我有想法了，优等生的脑回路果然和我不一样。

-

周三最后一节是实战课，万丈目跟他一组，库洛诺斯教授上到一半就接个电话出去了。翔找了个理由先走一步，走之前冲他一顿的挤眉弄眼。十代朝他挥挥手：你快走吧。

决斗后还余下几分钟，十代收好了卡组走到万丈目旁边站着，看墙上电子钟一秒一秒地闪。

十代想问他一些不那么重要的问题，但一时又不知从何说起。他好几天没去隔壁屋找万丈目决斗了，万丈目也几乎没来找他麻烦，红寮二楼就他们两户，这样的和平相处实属反常。

一出教室，十代就瞅见那碍事的学弟等在门口，看他俩一起走出来，先是惊讶，后又满是嫌弃地斜了十代一眼。

“请问——万丈目先生晚上有事要忙吗？”

他就只有对着万丈目的时候才这么有礼貌。

周遭人声嘈杂，十代支棱起耳朵，万丈目却像没听懂那话里的意思，在学弟殷切的注视中轻轻摇了摇头。

他敷衍人的模样也真是好看——不过这摇头算是个什么意思。果然那蓝制服的小子不知好歹地凑上来，像仰视降临的天神一般，眨巴眨巴的小眼睛里迸射出极度虔诚的光芒。

“那万丈目先生要不要来参加蓝寮的晚会？”

“…不用了吧，我又不是蓝寮的。”

万丈目可是我们红寮的明星！十代原想这么说，可一琢磨又像在争宠。万丈目总是不缺人喜欢，早上在座位堆了不少巧克力，十代伸手去拿，还被万丈目打开了。

回去再给你们，他小声骂他，游城十代你能不能少惦记吃的。

万丈目温柔的时候真的很温柔，照顾追求者的心情——只是这温柔不属于我，十代想，他对我太苛刻了，没机会也会制造机会来骂我。

“但是我很希望您能来！”他局促地扯了扯制服下摆。十代看在眼中，心想果然不是衣服好看，是万丈目又高又瘦宽肩窄腰穿起来才好看。谁知道这个血管里淌着金子的小少爷不穿那种修身的制服也这么好看。

好看得让他形容不出来。当然他游城十代可不是只看脸就会被迷住的一般男高中生。如果忽略他那棱角分明的脾气，其实还挺适合追来做男友的。

——他追明日香的时候。挺好的，十代想，如果他用决斗来要挟我，那我肯定不论输赢都当场接受他的求爱。毕竟他再也找不到我这么好的对手，我也找不到这么喜欢跟我纠缠不清的家伙了。

“我晚上有事。”万丈目转眼就变卦，“我晚上要看爱德的比赛。”

“…不会占用您太长时间的！晚会结束后我会送您回红寮！”那小学弟还挺着急，憋红了脸，哪还有平常那副让人手痒的傲慢模样。十代杵在旁边，摸着腰上的卡盒看热闹——处于离着这对师兄弟半米远，并且能一把拽起万丈目向外走的距离。

万丈目没被他撬走，两人一起向着红寮走。事到如今十代已经完全坦然了，没什么可紧张的，只不过是和万丈目独处。他们偶尔谈及刚才的决斗，谈起早上食堂里播放的新闻；十代提起这个特殊日子，揶揄他早上收到那么多巧克力，万丈目却不太在意，摇摇头，说那种东西年年收，早就不是什么新鲜事了。

那我空着手往你屋里钻，是不是也不算什么新鲜事。

进了食堂两人坐在一桌，面对面，十代还有点不习惯，抓耳挠腮，只敢盯着盘子看。生怕多说一句话就被万丈目拍桌子教训。万丈目独自一桌的时候很安静，至少比起他们蹦到椅子上大声喧哗安静得多。

其实十代真挺欣赏他这种能闹能安静的性格。而后转念一想，怪不得那么多人愿意追随他。

今天不是吃炸虾的日子，如果非要说情人节与其他的周三有什么不同，那就是万丈目主动跟他坐在一桌吃饭吧，十代想，这也是封闭小岛上有限资源中情侣约会的一种吗？

饭吃到一半，学院终端在兜里嗡嗡作响。十代瞟他一眼，小心翼翼掏出来在桌下翻信息，翔问他进展怎么样，他撂下筷子打字：在吃饭，一会和你说。

他也没讲吃饭是和万丈目一起吃，并且不是他主动邀请的——好像两人自然而然就坐在一起，像实战课的配对一样。

没两分钟那小玩意又开始响，万丈目没看他，他却有种在约会中处理公事的羞愧感。掏出来悄悄看，早乙女给他发视频消息，他没敢立刻点开，也不知道她从哪得来的号码。上一个给他发约架视频的就是坐在对面这位万丈目先生，十代一想起来就止不住地咧开了嘴，那时候他多凶啊，哪像现在，还能坐在一起约会。

万丈目吃得差不多的时候，十代说，我先出去一趟，一会回来找你。万丈目点点头，十代才转过身就摸起自己的脸——刚才对他说话的时候也这么热吗，是不是特别红？我得上外面吹吹风，降一降脸上的热。

十代咧着嘴傻笑，我是不是约到他了。

早乙女问他是不是在红寮，要给他送巧克力。十代心想还好我出来看了一眼，不然被万丈目看见了肯定会不高兴。虽然他应该不会吃小女孩的醋吧——我看他收了那么多巧克力都没有不高兴。

他给他固执的小迷妹回消息，谢谢你的好意但真的不用啦。她也很快回过来：我都在路上了。

十代只好沿着路往教学楼那边走，告诉她站在黄寮或者哪里人多的地方等着——总不能真让小姑娘自己走来红寮。她要是真过来了，他们就得收留她，那晚上和万丈目的约会就泡汤了。

最终两人在黄寮门口碰了头，十代两手空空，在路灯底下被塞了个纸袋子。小姑娘一直想抱抱他，吓得他一个劲往后躲，伸手说你别过来了，我有喜欢的人了。

“是那个跟你一起住的学长？”

“啊？”十代想，怎么就跟我一起住了。

“…黑衣服的？”

她不再往前撞了，十代也停下，两人隔着一米远。“是。”十代说，“是他。”

早乙女不说话了，就在那站着，一动不动。十代紧张兮兮地向前探了探：“要不你把这个拿回去吧，我真的不要啦。”

又说：“你是住在蓝寮吗？要不我陪你走一半的路，到教学楼前面。因为我还要早点回去找他。”

结果小姑娘也没要他送，只撂下一句我会用决斗打败你们两个。十代提着袋子往怀里一揣，心想千万别被万丈目看见，或者干脆直接送给他。学院里的情侣不少，坐在路灯底下也不怕着凉，蓝寮大厅里约会不好吗，十代瞅着一对对蓝制服的男女奇怪，怎么总爱往红寮这边跑，真把这边当成后花园了？那大城堡旁边的假山瀑布不比这小树林子浪漫吗？

他又想，等夏天到了，我就拉着万丈目沿着这边小路上山，躲在山林里谁也找不着。然后我俩就可以做些私密的事。

这条路走到头就是红寮的二层小楼，道旁树木越来越稀疏，十代眼神好，尤其那边楼底下亮堂，远远看见蓝寮那个五阶堂宝山正抱着花束往万丈目怀里凑。

他躲得挺远，躲在树后面，躲在蔫头耷脑的灌木丛里。白色的野花一小丛一小丛地开在脚边，十代扯了花瓣在手里揉搓，从平展捻成细细一小条，手上沾着汁液，像个残忍的凶手。摸鼻子的时候全是一股又酸又苦的青草味。

原来不是所有花都是香的，就算开花时是香的，被搓烂了也只会留下这种味道。植物根茎里的味道。

这孩子怎么还不死心呢，十代想。他听不清万丈目在对他说什么，只能看见模糊的剪影。高挑的与低矮的，矮的那个还一个劲地冲对方弯腰。

十代忽然不想躲了。他站起身，拍拍裤子，绕到那条林荫道上，像刚从什么地方回来一样，由远及近地，同万丈目打了个招呼。

万丈目也朝他点点头。对面小男孩语气停顿了一下，继续对万丈目说，您就收下吧，这是我们的心意。

他从他身后的楼梯上到二楼，停在自己门前，从上衣兜里掏出钥匙，按开灯，最后反手把门推上。

然后立刻贴在门板上听外面的动静。

对话是听不清的，或者他们后来没怎么再说话，没一会他就听见万丈目踩着楼梯上楼，开门又关门。

十代确信自己只听见了万丈目的脚步声，不然他现在已经蹿出来把那孩子拦下了。其实两间屋子隔音效果不太好，所以有时候他哥给他打电话，十代躺在自己床上也能听个大概。

万丈目进屋之后就没声了，隔了一会，大概两三分钟，十代用力地拧动门把手，门轴发出吱呀声响，昭示他游城十代现在走出了他的房门。

之后，礼貌地在隔壁万丈目闪电的门上叩了三下。

万丈目给他开了门，自己又坐回床沿，床上摊着一些卡片和刚拆开的包装。“有事吗，”他说，不等十代回答，自己先反应过来，“噢，巧克力在那边沙发上，你全都拿走吧。”

原来情人节该送这样的礼物，十代盯着那束玫瑰，想想自己空着手，十几分钟前甚至还打算把礼送他的巧克力转手送给万丈目。

“你想要我就送给你。”

十代抓了抓下巴：“这不是别人送的吗，你留着吧。”

“…我又不喜欢他。收是收了，但拒绝也拒绝了。他非要塞给我，我就拿了。”

十代有点震惊：万丈目什么时候在别人面前这样解释过。

他一向强势，占据主导地位，从来都是受人追逐的角色，哪见他低声下气给谁道过歉。

“你要喜欢就拿走。”眼看着十代一直没动静，万丈目也有点沉不住气，“要是没什么事就别靠着门了，大晚上的往屋里灌风挺冷的。想从我这分巧克力就从那沙发上自己拿，闲得睡不着想决斗也可以，直接拿你卡组出来，反正时间早。”

是挺早的，那你作业不做啦？

十代没想和他抬杠，可这时候满脑子全是有点挑衅的、容易歧义的句子。他终于知道万丈目每天挑自己毛病是什么感觉了，有点愤恨的，但又不是真的那么真心实意的——只想给他点颜色看看。

于是十代说：“你这么说，那我还是拿了吧，谢谢万丈目先生。作为感谢，我也把我收到的巧克力送给你，我也不好意思直接拿你的东西，正好今年也有收到——”

“可以。”万丈目说，“你去拿吧。”

看见他的表情十代有点后悔。他怎么也和万丈目一样耍起小孩子脾气了。转身出门看不见万丈目的脸的时候他又继续开始生气：可我不就是小孩子吗，我还不到二十岁呢。万丈目比我还大一些呢。

回屋坐了一会他开始拆那盒巧克力，里面果然塞了一张手写卡片。十几岁的女孩子写字像一朵天真的花，十代大人，十代先生；他粗略地扫了两三行字，又把它塞进去，像没拆开过一样再把缎带包起来，恢复原样。

说实话有点难办，做手工活对十代来说是个大问题。他包得冷汗都要下来了，拆开三次，每次包回去都是歪歪扭扭，在这过程中他发现自己甚至已经不生万丈目的气了。

他开始想他刚刚气得发抖的语调了。

十代自暴自弃地提着歪了的蝴蝶结站回隔壁门口，深呼吸给自己造势。门没锁，他推了一下就开了，万丈目已经把床收拾好了，正靠在床边看书；花束还放在桌上，和他出门之前一个样。

“给你。”他把那盒子递给他，那里面有九块巧克力，形状各异，散发着浓郁的、甜腻的香气，“和我约会吧。”

“为什么？”万丈目说。

“因为我喜欢你。”

“这句话我刚才听过了。”

“那就因为你也喜欢我。”十代说。这次他对答如流，也许是刚才在门外站了一会把他冻得清醒了。

他以为万丈目总得反驳一下，至少要小声嘀咕一句。可万丈目没有说话，对十代来说也算是一种意料之外。他以为他会这样做，但他偏偏没有。

“巧克力在那一摞里面。我不知道你能不能尝得出来。”他弯了弯嘴角，难得好言好语地对他，“估计你也不知道十万日元与一百日元的差距。”

到底他也没提起去年掺在廉价巧克力里的那一盒。

“我知道。”十代说，“我知道。”

他走到床边去握住他的手。万丈目抬着头，书脊上印着烫金外文的硬皮书滑落一边。十代不会接吻，万丈目也是，两人谁都没有从头到尾完整看过一部爱情剧，决斗者怎么能轻易被感情左右呢！万丈目咬了咬他的下嘴唇，十代也效仿，亲着亲着对视一眼又开始笑。

十代毫不见外地滚到床上，万丈目轻轻踹他，他就顺势趴着叫他多踩两下，反手握着脚踝往后腰上挪。

万丈目骂他：“你不是要约会吗，赶紧给我坐起来。”

“我不要。”十代笑嘻嘻地说，“你让我伤心了。”

“那你就趴着吧，我去你屋里睡觉。”万丈目起身要走，十代伸手拦他。屋子面积小，床就占了一大半，窄窄的过道让他这么一卡，万丈目也不好硬闯。

“不让你走。”十代说，“你得回答了我的问题，答对了才让你走。”

万丈目站在那，眼瞅着十代的手从对面桌沿慢慢滑落到自己腿上，也没发火，言语中甚至还有些狡黠：“你这是在耍赖，游城十代。”

“明明是万丈目先耍赖偷偷送我巧克力的，不告诉我，要是我一直不知道呢。”十代说，“要是我一直不知道，你就打算瞒到我们毕业吗，如果十年八年的我都不开窍呢？”

万丈目笑他：“无所谓，我又不是第一天知道你是笨蛋。”

十代一骨碌从床上爬起来。“万丈目，我都想好了，你看，我们明年毕业，之后去闯职业赛场，到二零一零年的时候刚好拿下我职业生涯的第一个世界级冠军，然后我就向你求婚。”他扳着手指盘算，“正好那年我俩都二十出头，成年人，在二十一世纪第二个十年的开头——你要是嫌太早的话我也可以等两年，反正你看不上别人。”

“你怎么知道我看不上别人。”万丈目反驳他，“拿冠军是本大人，万丈目闪电，知道吗。至于你这家伙——”

十代抓住他的手，“你别拦着我，”他说，“你这决斗脑的笨蛋就等着被我打败，站在万丈目闪电支持者队伍的最前面——听见了吗十代，我现在在说什么？”

“说我是万丈目闪电的首席粉丝，”十代给了他一个大大的拥抱，“那我等着你在那世界级赛场上打败我。”

fin.


End file.
